


Virgin Sacrifice

by Hnotonfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Virgin Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hnotonfire/pseuds/Hnotonfire
Summary: Dean and Sam, both righteous.Yet they hurt her.But at least she got to go to heaven, after this.





	Virgin Sacrifice

Dean look straight at Sam, his eyes wide. Did he just heard that right?        

 

"Dude, you're not serious, right? I mean, are you really sure-"

 

"Dean, it's written here black and white. I'm not lying."

 

"Yeah, I know but it's  _fuckin'_ _nuts!"_

 

Dean yelled, standing up from the chair to go to his brother. He look for a while at the book that the Men of Letters provided for them.

 

_A young virgin's blood is needed in order to stop the apocalypse._

 

_One must spill her blood in the most unholy way_ _and kill her on the mountain_

 

_And after that, Virgin Mary will rise and guide her to heaven._

 

"Oh, fuck, this can't be it..."

 

Sam heard Dean mutters to himself. The long haired man wipe his face in frustration, unable to process what is going to happen if they did this, this  _awful_  thing to a random virgin girl.

 

"You mean we gotta  _rape_ to finish this job?"

 

Sam nod his head slowly, the words cuts deep into his heart. 

 

"Sammy, I... I don't know..."

 

"To be honest, Dean, I don't want to do this either. It's  _wrong_ and  _cruel._ I mean, we have to sacrifice a girl's life for everyone else's. Including us. In  _that_ way."

 

"And then we have to kill her. I can't even think of the of thought ravishing a young virgin girl without any form of emotions."

 

The room fell into silence, with Sam hanging his head on the desk and Dean standing, thinking about the 'plan', the only option that they have right now in order to stop the apocalypse. 

 

"The book says we have to find a young girl. In what age, actually?" The older Winchester ask, looking at Sam.

"Preferably young.  _very_ young. Maybe 13- ish. High school girl, I think."

 

"Oh, my God." Dean whispered to himself, wiping his face.

 

"We have to present the girl on a nearby mountain and... Do the deed there. Then kill her." 

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

You walk outside of the school, waving goodbye to your friends. The sun is bright still at 3 pm, as you squint your eyes from the brightness. You turn towards where you should be heading and start walking. 

 

Your house is just a few blocks away from your school, so you don't need your mother to come fetch you, unless it's a rainy day. You walk and walk, until you finally reach your house. 

 

As you step in front of your door, you could hear men's voice, and your mother's.  _That's odd._ Your mother didn't actually have male friends, and she never have men to come into your house before. Who are they, you wonder? 

 

Taking a deep breath, you open the door, and immediately saw the two strangers on your couch, as their head also looking up from you. Your mother is no where near them, probably in the kitchen. 

 

"I'm home..." You say, smiling awkwardly at the two men, one who has a bigger built and one who has beautiful green eyes that you won't be able to forget. They're so handsome, your 13 year old heart skipped a beat when your eyes ogle the very two attractive men. 

 

You look at them still, and your mum came from the kitchen with a bowl of salad and put them on the dining table, looking slightly at you. "Oh, hi, honey." She say, and you now down your head slightly to excuse yourself to help your struggling mother.   

 

"This is Matt and Erick Peterson, our new neighbours." Your mother told you, as you look at them again, and they smiled warmly. You return the smile shyly. 

 

"Guys, this is my daughter, Y/N. She just got back from school. Kids." Your mum say, arranging the napkin on the table as you put down your bag pack and head to the kitchen to grab other foods. 

 

You return back, with your hands full of plates and put them on the table. After all was arranged, your mother ask them to sit down, each one of them sit beside you, you in the middle.

 

"Matt." The green eyed one said, smiling slightly. He's the most attractive man that you ever come in contact with, the boys in school can't even make your head turns like he does. 

 

"I'm Erick. Nice to meet you, Y/N." And he. Oh, God, he is the most decent man you ever met. The way he smiled, with that puppy eyes, any woman would fall and hug him. He is cute, you admit. 

 

"Like wise." You replied, looking at Erick then Matt. You mother smiled, and the three of you started eating and talk. Your mother asked you about your day, and you answers back with how it was so difficult, your mind full of assignments that you need to catch up with, and how obnoxious the boys are. 

 

At the mention of your lacking contact with boys, you noticed how the men straighten their spine, looking at you with unexplainable looks. You somehow feel uncomfortable, especially after you feel how deep Matt is looking at you, staring deep into your small body. 

 

"Oh, honey. I'm sorry that it's been tiring for you. I really am, baby." You heard your mum say, babying you as always. You can't really blame her, because you're the only child that she had, after your father passed away when you were only 5. 

 

You smiled at her, not answering, still have that unsettling feelings in your chest as the two men still looking at you. 

 

After that, you clean  the dishes, as the men sit on the couch to chill out with your mother. Your mum is a vibrant woman, hence the reason why men reach out for her warmth. But your mum said that she didn't care about love anymore, since all she wanted to do was give all she could to you. 

 

You look through the window as the two men walk to their house, their back facing you. As much as you love them, and as much as you admire how nice they are, that feeling in the pit of your stomach can't seem to go away. 

 

There is something  _wrong_ with them. 

 

 

-

 

 

The next day, your mother went to a business trip, and you were alone, but it didn't bother you one bit. Your mother is working hard for you and you gotten used to stay home alone and cook your own meals. It's no big deal, really. 

 

That morning, you decided to clean the lawn a little, since it's Saturday and you were free. You walk outside of your door and ready to trim your rose bushes, which located at your white fence. 

It's 6, so not many neighbours were up yet. It was quite, peaceful, and the sound of birds chirping made it even more relaxing that Saturday morning. You check the leaves and your roses, making sure they're still well and no worm had eaten them. 

 

You used to do this with your mum, since she loves Mother Nature, and so did you. The two of you are best friends, always sticking to each other like twins. Your mum always said that you meant so much to her. 

 

_Mommy, I miss you..._

 

Tears made it's way to your cheeks, as you wipe them slowly. You're mama's girl. Well, it's her fault since she always baby you for everything, throughout your 13 year old life. 

 

You were facing your neighbour's house, Matt and Erick Peterson, two brothers. As you were getting done with your work, the door swing opens and Erick (Sam) walk out of his house, looking casual with his jeans and grey t-shirt, his long hair swaying as he took a step. Then he noticed you, working on your plants.

 

"Oh, hey, Y/N." He greet you, coming closer and closer to you with a smile on his face. You stood there still, until he is directly in front of you, with only the white fence separating you and him.

 

"H- hi. Good morning, Erick." You say, as you fiddle with your rose, awkward from his gaze. He noticed and smiled. 

 

"What are you doing?" He ask, leaning on the fence as you work with your plants still. 

 

You smiled awkwardly before answering, "Well, I, uh, I'm checking my roses. Need to see if they've gone bad from worms yet." You say, smiling as your dimple showing. The man nod in agreement, walking to the Chevy impala, opening the door. 

 

You gather every emotional strength to ask him a question, even if it's just a  _simple question._ You really want to change the way you were, and start to be more social with everyone. 

"So, uh... Where's your brother?" You ask, and Erick turn towards you, squinting his eyes slightly. He smiled.

 

"He's still asleep. Yeah, D-  _Matt_ were always out on mornings like these." He says, smiling awkwardly. You thought it was weird that he accidentally says  _D._

 

His brother's name isn't that hard to remember. So why did he slip up?

 

There's  _definitely_ something wrong with these guys.

 

As the two of you stare at each other, the door of your neighbour's house is once again open, to reveal Matt with messy hair and a boxer. You blush, squeaking and turning away. Erick look at you then  _Dean,_ his mouth went wide. 

 

"Dude, where's my pie?" He ask, still sleepy, not noticing a young girl is here also. 

 

"Go wear something, there's a girl here!" You could hear Erick says, his voice shaking a little. Your body now facing away from Erick, blush still on your cheeks. 

 

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry, Y/N!" 

 

He screamed, walking inside the house once more, and you're now alone with Erick. You turn to him finally, with a tint of red still on your cheeks. 

 

"Sorry about that." Erick says, as you give him a reassuring smile.

 

 

-

 

 

You laugh as Matt told you about how he used to make fun of the teachers when he was a little kid. The three of you sit on the Peterson's porch, with you being in the middle and the two men on either side of you.

 

For once, you don't feel weird. You feel like they were your friends, and that you're comfortable with the two strangers. 

 

"So, why didn't you go out this morning?" Matt asked, his beautiful green eyes looking at you. You blushes again. 

 

"Well, it's... I'm not allowed to go out with my friends. My mum... She's very strict." You say, tucking your hair out of your face as the two men look at you again. 

 

_What's with these guys?_

 

"Well, will your mum let you out with us?" Erick ask, using that damn puppy eyes that you really love. You think for awhile. 

 

"Well, she knew you guys, I don't see why not." You chuckle, as you look at the two of them. They smiled. 

 

"Where you guys wanna go?" You ask, excited to go out with your friends, not caring about anything anymore.

 

"How about we go hiking?" Erick proposed, looking at you, then finally Matt. You think for awhile, then smiled. 

 

"Yeah, sure! I mean, at this time, it's good to actually go for a hike! I haven't done it for weeks now 'cause of homework." You babbled, and the two men chuckled.

 

"Well, what about you go get change? We'll wait here." Erick says, and you nod your head in agreement and hop off to your house. 

 

The two brothers look at you, running off into your house with an excited look on your face. 

 

"Sammy..." Dean started off, looking at you longingly. His heart clenched at the thought of ravishing your innocence, your trust. 

 

Sam look away from you, and walk to the car.

 

"We're gonna save the world, or what?" 

 

Dean didn't say anything, because he knows that it's their job. 

 

It's  _his_ job. 

 

 

-

 

 

"This is fun!" You squealed, walking beside the two men, going uphill with Erick and Matt. Birds start singing their mourning Song and the evergreen trees around you made you feel calm. The mountain is still cold, and there's no human being aside from you and the two brothers. 

 

"You always hike, Y/N?' Matt ask, as the three of you walk. You smiled, and turn towards him slightly. 

 

"Yeah. I always hike. My mum is an active woman, so she teaches me everything about living a  healthy life." You say, wiping the sweat as it formed on your forehead. You, Matt, and Erick are now away from civilisation, and deeper into the mountain. 

 

"She sounded like  _you_ little brother." You could hear Matt says, as the three of you stop for a moment. You laugh at the remarks, and the two brothers look at your face scrunched upwards, your dimples forming, and your shoulder moving slightly. 

 

_It didn't have to be this way._

 

When you're finally calmed down, you walk to them closer, and gave them the sincerest smile you ever formed. You took each of their hands and wrapped them around yours.

 

"I hope we'll stay friends forever. Knowing you guys are the most memorable thing in my life." 

 

You stopped, when you see their eyes soften, staring at you. You know that maybe they are thinking,  _She's so dramatic._ You know. But it means so much to have a friend that's willing to hang out with you and be true friends. You were always lonely. Alone with only just your mother. But they... They showed you what friendship is. True friendship. You're comfortable with them, even when you just met them and all the doubts that you had about them are gone. 

 

If only you knew...

 

"Well, Y/N. You can't trust us easily." Erick (Sam) says, with a smile that is bitter and his eyes were even more softer that usual. He stare at you, as if you won't ever see him anymore, possibly even staring directly on your soul. 

 

You laugh, and shake your head, your grips on them tighten. 

 

"Nah, I trust you. You're my  _friends."_

 

Matt then let go of your hand, as he stare at you. 

 

"Well, you can't trust us. You just can't."

 

"Why?" You ask with a smile. "You're my friends. I have to trust you two."

 

"You're  _good_ people, Matt. Erick." You say, again forming a smile, and you're 13 year old head is so innocent to even notice that these men have lured you right into their trap. 

 

When you're about to head on, you felt Erick's  hands on your shoulder, and you turn around, only to be punched in the face as you fall on the dirty ground, the boys look at you, with clear pain on their face. 

 

"Turns out we're not that good after all." 

 

Sam says, dragging your body into a more comfortable position on the ground, not that it could make everything better,  _after this._

 

 

 

_-_

 

_You were walking on a white sand, the atmosphere were very calming, the wind blowing softly on your face and everything feels safe for you. You're still wearing the same clothes that you wore when you went hiking with Matt and Erick. It's all dirty and your trousers were a little bit ripped at your knee, the cuts obvious and you can make out gashes with blood, but oddly enough, you weren't in pain._

 

_Then you noticed that the river that flowed softly on your right. You're positive that it wasn't there a moment ago, so how?_

 

_You felt so lost. A while ago you were with Erick and Matt, but now you're alone, your friends not here with you and you couldn't help but cry your eyes out from the pain of feeling that you're not with them anymore._

_"Matt! Erick!"_

 

_Where are you guys? why did you leave me alone? why am I alone? where's my momma?_

 

_"Hello? Anyone?"_

 

_No one answered your cries of pain. No one heard you crying out for them, for some sort of solace. You are alone, and no one is here to help you. The only sound that is audible are the white silence, enveloping your every bone._

 

_Finally, you let yourself be vulnerable, sitting on the white sand and crying your eyes out with the realization that you had lost everything, and everyone. Your tears were flowing non stop from confusion, and the loneliness that slowly consumed your every fiber. Your sobs could only be heard by you, and only you. Your shoulders were hunched over as you weep, trying to figure out why are you here alone and without your friends._

 

_Suddenly, a white light flashed in front of you, and you squint your eyes due to the over brightness directly on your face._

 

_When you let go of your hand, you saw a woman. She is standing in front of you, her eyes were kind, her lips looking soft, her hair flowing softly. She has pale skin, but somehow, she looks... presentable with her white gown on. As you lock your eyes on her, she suddenly smiled, her cheeks forming a dimple, and her beauty enhanced. She is the most beautiful woman you have ever seen. You were in awe with her kindness and beauty, that you were speechless as you still sit on the white sand and listening to the melody of the river._

 

_She duck down to your level, her lips still forming a smile. She held out her hands and reach out towards you, cupping your tear stained skin, looking deep into your eyes with a smile that made you stopped crying and stare at her._

 

_"No need to be sad no more, child. you are okay." You heard the woman says, as she stroke you slowly, like your mother used to do when you were scared, or when you fell off the bike when you were 4._

 

_You look at her still, and that's where your tears fell again._

 

_"Please. I... I just want to go home. To my momma." You whimper, trying your best to hold the sob, but wasn't able to. The woman again give you the most beautiful smile, ever. She look at you with such kindness, and you noticed how holy she is, like a true goddess._

_"No need to worry no more, love. You are safe, at last." She says and stroke your hair softly._

 

_You daze out for awhile, trying to understand what is she saying. What does she mean with, **'finally safe?'** And better yet, who is she? what is she? why is she here with you, when you don't even know her? And why are here?_

 

_You gather all your strength to swallow the lump inside your throat that's ready to burst out when you speak. finally, you ask her softly._

 

_"Who are you?" Your voice came out weak as you ask her this. She stand up finally, walking away from you, standing just a few feet away from you, her back facing you._

 

_"I'm Mary. **Virgin Mary.** Your ancestor."_

 

 

 

 

 

_-_

 

 

 

 

 

You wake up with a bead of sweat, and you could feel your tears on your cheeks. You raise your left hand and cup your cheeks, feeling the wet substance on your face. 

 

A dream.

 

But it felt so real. So true. It happened just a few minutes, hours ago. But then you think it couldn't be true. You couldn't have met Mary,  _the_ Virgin Mary, Mother of Jesus. And better yet, she couldn't be your ancestor. Not in a million years. 

 

You then realize that you have woken up, and could feel the pain setting on your knee, then your lower abdomen, and you look down to see that you trousers were thrown away, just at the tree ahead of you, and then the blood that's sipping out of your virgin parts were clear as ever. Confusion struck you, as you wonder what the hell happened to you, before you woke up. your 'down there' hurts, like someone had shoved  _something_ inside you. 

 

You try to stand up, but the pain that's setting inside your virgin parts gets worse, and so did the ones on your knee. What had you cut into that it had you got hurt this worse?

 

But then you saw Erick and Matt, walking inside the forest near you, and you saw how Matt fixed his jeans as he step in with his brother Erick. They both look at you, their face got pale at the sight of you. Why? Didn't you went out together?

 

Not suspecting a thing with them, like a foolish child, You ask for their help, believing them 100% percent. 

 

"Erick. Matt. What happened to me? Why am I in so much pain? why am I...  _Bleeding?"_

 

You ask, looking deep into their eyes, as you could make out their eyes held pain for some reason that you didn't know. They were standing awkwardly, looking at you still. 

 

"Matt? Erick?" You call out to them? Feeling a little sore from the pain that you didn't know how you get. You waited for their answer, as they came closer to you, and standing right in front of you. 

 

"Y/N... We're sorry..." Erick started. Confused and scared, you raise one eye brow as your tears were falling yet again. What are they sorry for? Somehow, you could feel something is extremely off with them. Something's really off right now. 

 

Did they do this to you? 

 

"Erick... What do you mean?" You ask, your chest hurt a little from the possibilities that they have hurt you. 

 

They look away from your broken face, and walk slightly farther from where you're sitting. You could see their face, especially Matt's, were scrunched up like he's trying his best not to burst. You grew inpatient and panic the longer they stayed silent. 

 

"Erick, Matt? What's going on?" You ask again, your chest hurt from the pain of everything. 

 

"See, that's it. We're not Erick and Matt Peterson." Sam says, his eyes dropping low with what seems like regret and hollow. 

 

Those words made your heart stopped beating for awhile. You're sure that the world is spinning around you, as you try to understand what he's saying at the moment. Is any of this true? Then, who are they? 

 

"What- what do you mean?" You ask, your voice trembling a little as you ask this. Both men came up to you closer, and you stare at them as well. 

 

"I'm Sam and this is Dean. We're Winchester." That's all that it took until you sobbed, feeling betrayed by the people you thought was your friends. 

 

"W-what happened to me?" You ask, staring at them, your legs trembling from pain still.

 

Dean and Sam went silent for awhile, then finally look at you. 

 

"I... I raped you." Dean says, looking away from you after that. 

 

What the said tore your heart apart, your chest hurting even more, tears flowing faster then before. You grip the soil under your quivering hands at the confession, as you feel the world spin around again. Your lips tremble, as you form words to say it.

 

"You... You raped me..." You whimper, feeling broken even more form the betrayal that Dean caused. You start to weep again, feeling crushed inside and out. Your two best friends who you didn't even know anymore, has broken you. 

 

"Y/N, you have to understand. We don't want to do this. We really don't." Sam says, walking closer towards you but you flinched, and he had on a sad look on his face. You hugged your knees and cry your eyes out. 

 

"We have to do this to stop the apocalypse. We have to save human kind, including you for this. Y/N, we love you, very much." Sam says, watching as you ignore him and cry continuously. 

 

"How is this helping? H-  how is raping me can save the world?" You ask, finally looking at the two traitors in your life. The traitors that you care for. 

 

The two men sit on the ground, their eyes bore into yours. 

 

"You're a virgin, Y/N. We need a virgin's blood to stop the apocalypse." Dean says, his chest hurting from hurting you awhile ago. 

 

"Why me? Why me?!" You scream. 

 

"Because you're from the bloodline." 

 

"What bloodline?" You ask, your chest pounding hard now. 

 

"You're Virgin Mary's great, great, granddaughter." Sam says, as you pick up the pieces of what you heard. 

 

You're a descendants of The Virgin Mary. Just like what you dreamt of. But why had she come in your dream, then? What is she trying to say? Is it something to do with these guys? 

 

"...What?" 

"You see, we need a virgin's blood, from the Virgin Mary bloodline. We got a few help from... People and they told us that you are the descendants of her." 

 

"That's why we picked you." Sam says, as you continue to cry again, scared of what should you do now. The two men look you over, feeling sad all of a sudden. Their hearts crushed at the thought of killing you after this. 

 

"I'm sorry Y/N. I really am." Dean seeped, he's at the verge of tears as he continue to look at you on the ground. 

 

"I... I thought we were friends?" You ask, broken from what he did. 

 

Suddenly, Dean went closer to you, and you scramble to go away but he held you quickly and stabbed you with a blade that he held. Your eyes widen from the action, your tears still hot from the pain. 

 

"I'm sorry, Y/N." Dean says, lying you down on the floor and look at you still, as you gasp for air, as the realization hit you that you're looking your breath. 

 

You could see through blurry eyes that the two men stand up, and they begin to shout to no one in particular. 

 

"You're happy, now? It's all done, now! We served you a virgin's blood!" Dean screamed, to no one in particular.

 

You could feel your body start to feel cold, he your tears were still hot. When you were about o close your eyes, you could see a woman, the same woman that you dreamt of earlier, coming slowly at you, behind the two men. The men couldn't see her, though. But you're positive that she's here. With you. 

 

You could feel the warmth of her hands as she reach out towards you linking her hands with your bloody ones, as she wipe away all the blood that surrounded you. And suddenly, you are clean. 

 

_"You're save now, Y/N. Come child."_

 

_"There is peace since you are done, love."_

 

_"Lay your weary heads down to rest."_

 

_She kissed your forehead, as you close your eyes from the warm and loving gesture. She linked her hands with yours, as she walk with you towards the paradise that God promised to give you._

 

_"Don't you cry no more."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
